Scorpius learns Uriel's magic/ training with Aiden
----Chapter 13---- Two days after his visit with Uriel in prison, Scorpius decides to ask the mages of Koma Inu to help him learn to use his new magic. Scorpius entered the guild around mid-day and called out, "Hey everyone! Anyone want to train with me? I want to try out some new magic." Aiden lays on his favorite couch looking at a magazine that he found laying around. He hears Scorpius come into the guild and pop the question. Aiden immediately shoots up out of his couch and starts to stretch. He smiles at Scorpius. "I'm game!" Aiden responds to Scorpius. "I'd like to try some new moves as well." "Awesome! This can work well for both of us. Let's head down to the training room and I will tell you about my new magic." Scorpius said. ---Down in the training room--- "- and he just gave it to me like that. Now I have to learn to control it or I won't be strong enough to take on Nile, or the goddess." Scorpius finished explaining. "Dang. Well I'll do my best to help train you. This will actually be helpful to me to control some of my more rambunctious students at KIMA. But, if you're finished, lets get to it." Aiden then walks to the opposite side of the training room from Scorpius and readies himself into a fighting stance. "Let's see what you can do so far." "Alright here I go..." Scorpius stated nervously. He first in his right hand created his normal magic fairly easily. He made an orb of water to rest on his palm. "So this is my magic normally." Now Scorpius created another orb of what looked like thick, black sludge that moved with the consistency of water. "This... is Black Water magic. Much darker in origin and use. Whatever it touches can be tainted by it's dark energy... Be careful not to get hit man." Scorpius fired off both of the orbs towards Aiden in a water cannon dual attack. "Woooaaahhhh" Aiden was amazed by the dark water moving towards. "Haha, its like Zero's fire!" Aiden knew Scorpius' typical water cannon attack and how it could track him, so right as the two orbs of water were going to hit Aiden, he took the legs right out from underneath himself and landed straight on his back. The two orbs crashed into each other and Aiden quickly rolled away before the dark water got on to him. "Hmm. I'm curious." Aiden then stuck out his finger and allowed a single drop of the dark water to get onto the tip of his finger. Aiden could feel the dark energy coming from it. He quickly wiped it off and then prepared for his attack. "First Awakening: Energy!" Aiden then seemed to be glowing with steaming with energy as he looked at Scorpius. "So the thing with this is something a bit dangerous. Ive been reading up on anatomy and found out that if I can disassemble a certain part of my adrenal glands I am able to release different hormones. This one, adrenaline." "DON'T TOUCH IT I SAID!" Scorpius said as he tried to hold back the dark energy in the droplet. After Aiden got rid of it Scorpius relaxed a bit. "I don't know how quickly this stuff works yet! But you seriously maimed your adrenal glands for energy? Ouch." Scorpius cringed at the thought. "Oh don't be such a wimp. He can rebuild himself you know, but why didn't you taint him?" the goddess asked Scorpius in his ear. Go away bitch I am busy here, ''Scorpius thought. Scorpius then created a black shield off of his forearm, ready for Aiden's attack. "This shield is set to Consume anything that comes in contact with it. Whatever you through at me should be absorbed before hitting my skin. Scorpius said. "Alrighty then, lets go." With the amount of adrenaline in his body Aiden was able to move much more quickly than he is normally able to. Aiden showed off his new power a little bit but then was interested to see what was going on with Scorpius' shield. Aiden then powered up one of his crash grenades and threw it directly at Scorpius. ''I hope this works, Scorpius thought as he held the Shield up to the grenade. The grenade instantly was absorbed into the shield and never went off. "This was... impressive and actually really helpful for the future. What do you think Aiden?" Scorpius said as he turned his arm with the Shield away from the two of them, the grenade shot out of it and hit the wall to their side, exploding and covering it with the Black Water. "...yikes did not see that coming." Scorpius said. "Now that....is outrageous." Aiden said with a smile on his face. "But lets see if it can stand up to the... all right reserved AIDEN ENDURANCE EXAM!!" Aiden held out his palm and told Scorpius to throw up a bit of the Black Water into the air. "Pull!" Scorpius threw the water up and Aiden shot a blast of crash magic at the water. "Nice shot... but the water is falling down on to us now!" Scorpius said as he waved his open hands across his view, which in turn dissipated the Black Water that was in the air and around the room. "Just to be safe I wanted to get rid of it." Scorpius stated. "Now try and do something with this!" Scorpius created whips from the Black Water and started to crack them around Aiden's body. causing black burn marks on the ground where they hit. "Haha, kinky. Just kidding." Aiden then focused on the whips and the wave like motions that started from when Scorpius first moved his wrists. From that Aiden was able to predict where the whips were going to move and acted accordingly. "Well at least I know what to do now if one of my students brings a whip to class." Aiden snickered. Aiden was able to get close to Scorpius and kick his hands to release the whips. Scorpius rubbed his wrists from the kick. "You must have been working out. Those kicks mean business" Scorpius said with a laugh. He decided on his next attack. "Hey Aiden. Do you have any inanimate objects what can be used as weapons on you? I want to try something." At this point the continual use of the darker magic could be seen in Scorpius' aura, as it began to be a mix of a bright blue and a dark, almost black blue hue. "Umm." Aiden looks around the room for something to use as he usually doesn't use any weaponry as he fights. He simply pulls a pipe from the wall and water comes bursting out. Aiden ignores the water but knows that it could be an advantage for Scorpius. The pipe was staff like so Aiden used it to make a simple jab at Scorpius with it. Scorpius grabbed the pipe and took it out of Aiden's hands. It then became tainted with the Black Water. "Now if I let go of this I have control of it's movements." Scorpius said as he let go of the object. It hovered in the air for a moment before Scorpius sent it twirling up into the air and around the room before dropping it on the floor. He took back the Black Water from it so that the pipe could be put back later. "What do you think? Can be helpful against a requip mage." "I guess so. It seems pretty strong. Just do me a favor and don't go overboard with this magic. I don't have a good feeling about it. Furthermore, I want you to shoot a Black water blob at me. I wanna perform a test on it." Aiden then got into position with one of his hands outstretched. Scorpius nodded in agreement as he formed a beach ball sized orb of Black Water. He grabbed his staff and swung it like a baseball at it sending it flying towards Aiden. "Fore! Wait wrong sport." Aiden outstretched his hand towards the oncoming Black Water orb. Aiden shot a net of Disassembly Magic at it. The magic wrapped around the orb and seemed to squeeze it. The orb then burst into many different pieces, losing its momentum and then eventually disappearing all together. "Alright. Im just making sure Im able to fight against it." Aiden said towards Scorpius. "Well now that that is settled, want to go all out for a bit?" Scorpius said with a wicked smile. "Thats fine with me, but if I turn into a villain because of this water, I'm blaming you." Aiden chuckled to himself and then stretched to prepare for the fight. "Oh also, you're shoe is untied." Aiden pointed at Scorpius' feet. Scorpius turned into his water body form. "No need to worry about that now eh? Come on then!" "Point Break." The ground beneath Scorpius cracks open. "Water takes the path of least resistance right? Well either way, you might fall into that." Aiden then mutters something under his breath. "Oops-" Scorpius said as he fell into the earth. Suddenly a geyser flew up with Scorpius on top, allowing Scorpius to escape the pitfall. "Nice try." Scorpius grabbed Vainglorious off his back and fired a succession of Long Shots at Aiden. "Haha nice try Scorpius but even I know its just water." As Aiden said that a Long Shot flew by his cheek and skimmed Aiden drawing blood. Aiden's smile disappeared. "Okay never mind." Aiden saw the rest of the Long Shots coming at him and quickly used his point break attack to drop him into a hole to protect himself. As soon as the shots had stopped. Aiden jumped out of the hole. He picked up a piece of rubble the size of a basketball, threw it up into the air, and kicked it directly at Scorpius. Scorpius shot Black Water at it, covering the rubble. Scorpius turned on his heel, with the rubble following in a slinging motion back towards Aiden! As the Black Water covered rock came flying at Aiden, Aiden simply shot crash magic at it destroying the rubble and Black Water around it. "Shall we make this more intimate? I mean as in fist fighting? Not like romantic in anyway. Forget that." Aiden then rushed in and proceeded with a punch straight into Scorpius dominant arm. The punch went straight through Scorpius' water form. "Thought you could punch water? Oh well. Hope this doesn't sting!" As Scorpius reformed his Lacrima bracelet and activated it, sending electricity through his water form, zapping Aiden. "Well that wasn't the plan." Aiden then felt the voltage run through his body and was then shocked until his hair stood on end and coughed up a bit of black smoke. Aiden fell to his knees exhausted after using quite a bit of his magic already. "Oh man after that attack my stomach feels kind of odd." Aiden then held up his hand like he was going to snap his fingers. "How is yours feeling?" Scorpius then looked down and in his stomach Aiden had placed a crash grenade by going through his arm and into his side. Oh boy... Scorpius thought as he quickly deformed and spread out on the floor away from the blast. He reformed enough of his hand to form a jet of black water to shoot the crash grenade up above both Aiden and himself. After the explosion Scorpius reformed into flesh and was panting. "That... was awesome ha!" "Haha. This was fun. Call it a draw?" Aiden said in a tired manner. "Sounds good to me. Let's go get a drink" Scorpius said helping Aiden up. ----End Chapter ----